tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Arik Morgan VS The Dreamwalker
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Last week, I couldn't help but notice the blatant lack of Imperial contestants. Being an Imperial myself, I find myself to be among the hundreds of outraged Imperials, who feel misrepresented, I mean we have ruled the continent of Tamriel for two thousand years now, surely we deserve some recognition for that. So, this week we will pit together two children of Tiber Septim! Some of the best specimins that we can find! In the Blue Corner we have... Arik Morgan Founder of the Morgan Dynasty and the revivor of telepathy. Arik Morgan is often renowned for being one of the greatest, if not the greatest mage the world has ever seen. He also founded the underground cave cities of The Underland and is reveared as a God there. Arik was born 35 years before the Oblivion Crisis, to a family travelling vagrants, who soon found themselves to be at the number one spot of someone's personal list of enemies. Arik and his family were attacked in the night, forcing the young Imperial to flee into the wilderness. After narrowly escaping, he found himself tripping into a wolf's nest, where he was almost torn apart... damn, this kid can't catch a break, can he? He was eventually saved by a young Witch, who roasted the wolves with an intense firespell. She then introduced herself as Agatha Tira... Dammit, is there anyone '''who doesn't know this blood woman? Fine! Moving on... He stayed with her for two years before she began to teach him magic, she agreed to the proposal and their apprenticeship took off. They went on a number of adventures together, searching from the golden coasts of the Summerset Isles, to the frozen tundra of Skyrim for new magics for several years until the two of them eventually found themselves parting ways once again. Arik later joined Agatha on her expedition into the Deadlands, during the Oblivion Crisis and the rest as they say is history, especially when I don't want to repeat myself. Arik is a powerful mage, who invented and mastered his own form of telepathy, allowing himself and all who study it to delve and manipulate the minds of others. He is able to crush lesser minded people's psyche, like a twig and is also able to control them. He is also able to use explosion spells, fire storms and even summon spectral dragons. Arik is also able to shapeshift, being able to take on a wide variety of forms, including a huge black dragon. In spite of this, he is still a sporting gentleman, who prefers to use an axe or a staff in a duel. He is skilled with these two weapons, though through his many years, he has also managed to pick up a number of other weapons to. Arik is a powerful contestant indeed but how will he fare against one of the greatest threats that another world has seen? Let's find out, for in the Yellow Corner we have... The Dreamwalker The Dreamwalker is a mysterious, yet powerful entity, who has been around for thousands of years. Though nobody knows where he came from or how he came to be, many suspect that he has made deals with Vaermina. Either way, he was given the power to haunt the dreams of anyone who is seen fit as a target. For some reason or another, he holds several grudges towards House Bellamois, therefore it was only natural that he started there, with his campaign of deciet and betrayal, driving the house's residents to a paranoia induced violent attacks within the household. He still continues to haunt the newest blooded members of the family and he was eventually banished from their household, when his manifestation on Tamriel was killed. The Dreamwalker, beneath his dark posterior is merely your average sadist, who takes a great deal of pleasure from watching people suffer. He is cocky and arrogant and likes to use his words to manipulate others and bend them to his will. Hmm... Sounds like we've got a lot in common. The Dreamwalker's powers appear to be limitless, he is able to grant powers to other individuals and make them fight his battles for them. He is also able to reshape the earth, though this can prove to be challenging on Tamriel and even then he would require another living soul to drain the energy out of. Hmm... I might observe this from the other side of the commentator's box... So, which of these two Imperials will be stood standing at the end of today's bout? There's only one way to find out... '''Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Arik Morgan: 6 The Dreamwalker: 7 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena